Break me down Build me up again?
by fallendown
Summary: After some accusations leave Blaine heartbroken he goes back to the one place he thought he would be ok, only to end up more confused about what and who he wants. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Break Up

**Just letting you know that I love Klaine so this is heartbreaking to write. I'm writing this after something that was written about where Blaine went after having the fight with Kurt after the gay bar.  
>So please don't hate me!<br>I have other chapters for this story so If you do want more make sure you say  
><strong>

**I do not own anything but the idea of this story=]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine saved him, gave him the courage to go and face his bully, fell in love with him and gave him his heart, only to have him throw back at him like it was nothing.<p>

It started with a fight after the gay bar issue. Blaine was feeling bad enough about what he did to and he was trying to work out what he was going to say to him while working on some of my moves for the following show, when he came in.

"Hey all your friends were here tonight, the warblers..." he trailed off looking down at the floor before looking back at Blaine and saying, "Sebastian...he loved it"

"Kurt..." the young boy started but Kurt put his hand up and shock his head.

"Blaine...where did you go after you left the bar?" He asked moving a little closer to Blaine. His eyes searching for some kind of answer.

"I went home...I told you I was walking home,"

"Sure..." he trailed off and stood in his spot looking down to the ground again.

"Kurt...why are you asking me this?" Blaine asked moving forward slightly just to have him move back shaking his head, "Kurt?"

"No Blaine...I know you didn't go home..."

"wh..."

"Blaine it's time you just stopped lying!" he looked up and yelled with such force it made the brunette shudder.

Blaine didn't know what Kurt was accusing him of, his blue eyes had turn dark with anger and hate, he was gritting his teeth together and he looked like he was going to run and start throwing punches.

"Kurt...what are you trying to accuse me of here?" he asked moving back just to hit the wall with Kurt was still advancing on Blaine, "I went..."

"YOU DIDN'T GO HOME BLAINE!" now Kurt was right in his face spitting anger that Blaine couldn't help but feel like an ant about to get stood on my a child, "I know about you and Sebastian!"

"He means..." and that's when Kurt punched Blaine in the face. For such a small guy he had some definite power behind the punch enough to knock Blaine to the ground.

He could feel tears prickle in his eyes and the same guilt he used to feel when his dad started to hit him. It was at the moment he realised that Kurt was accusing him of cheating on him with Sebastian, _doesn't he know me at all_ Blaine just thought to myself before trying to stand up again. Blaine brought his hand up to his face and felt Blood trickling down to his lip he could also feel a small amount of pain when he touched his check.

"Blaine..." Kurt started at his face with shock. He covered his mouth when he saw the blood and the bruise, Blaine had no other choice then to run down the stairs out of the auditorium.

Blaine knew Kurt was following him, he could hear him shouting his name, hear his feet pounding the ground as he ran toward Blaine forcing Blaine to look back and run into the lead hockey player.

"Sup faggot...you crying?" he asked moving to grab something from his friend he looked behind Baine to see Kurt breathing heavily, "aww did ya boyfriend break up with you..."

Blaine tried to move but a circle of people were starting to form around him and the hockey player that when the hockey player tipped the slushi cup he took from his friend over Blaine's head the rest of the hockey team took that as an opportunity to then threw theirs in his face. The group of people around started laughing including Kurt (he couldn't mistake that laugh), so Blaine ran and pushed past everyone out the doors into the parking lot.

"Blaine just please stop" Kurt was still there and so were the group of people most of them being from the Glee club.

"No Kurt!" Blaine yelled back turning back to him, "accusing me of cheating on you is one thing...punching me and laughing at me covered in slushi is another"

"Blaine...please..."

"No I'm done I should never have transferred here for you" Blaine yelled opening the car door. When he got in he let the tears fall. He started the car and began to drive off.

"But who will be my Tony!" Rachel called out to him as he drove off.

Blaine looked back in the rear vision mirror seeing the New Directions move to hug Kurt like he was the person who had just broke his heart, when in actual fact It was he that broke Blaine's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like review or alert me for the rest of the story! <strong>


	2. The Broken Boy

**This is the second chapter of this story. I have written a lot so updates will be almost everyday.  
>I have had a great response with people alerting and favoriting(not a word) this which makes me smile.<br>**

* * *

><p>It didn't take Blaine's parents much convincing to send him back to Dalton, they were on board the second they saw the poor boy walk in the door white t-shirt covered in melted red drink, face bruised and dried blood on his lip.<p>

"Blaine..." his mother had said scooping him up in a tight hug telling him she should have never agreed to let me transfer there for some boy.

"I'm going to call Dalton now" his father said patting him on the shoulder as he walked to his office to call Dalton.

Blaine couldn't help the shuddering sobs that came through his body while his mother held him tightly while soothingly running her fingers through his sticky un-gelled curls. He told her everything that had happened, including everything that went down at the gay bar.

"Honey go have a shower ok your father will sort out your transfer for next week and will sort out some boarding for you ok?' she asked and he went up stairs nodding his head in reply.

He got in the shower and sat under the spray his knees pulled up to his chest while crying into his hands. Blaine thought about the first time He met Kurt and how amazing he was, Then he thought about Blackbird and falling head over heals in love with him. The gay bar was another story. Blaine was so drunk that he couldn't help himself from wanting him (Kurt knew what he was like drunk he saw him at Rachel's party). Blaine remembered the night so clearly he had only had a few beers brought for him by Sebastian. He remembered asking Kurt to dance but he said no, The when he did start dancing with him It just seemed like he was only trying to get Blaine away from Sebastian. Then he remembered the car, yelling and the long walk back to his house. He regretted what he did so much that he cried and wrote out what he was going to say to Kurt when the right time came, but it never came.

When Blaine got out of the shower he looked at his reflection, He saw a poor broken boy with puffy red eyes. Kurt was the first person he was in love with, his first boyfriend, the guy that he trusted more than anything in the world, his best friend who just took his heart and threw it in the trash, he broke Blaine down into nothing and he honestly didn't think anyone would be able to build him up again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know It is really short I will try to make the coming ones longer<br>Review to keep alive  
><strong>


	3. Back To Dalton

**Hey guys super quick update but I thought as seeing as the last chapter was sooo small I thought I would give you all something more.  
>I hope you enjoy this one and I should probably say that this story isn't just about Blaine.<strong>

**Yet again I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>For Blaine coming back to Dalton felt like he could breath again, he felt safe yet so alone and even though people came up to him welcoming him back on his long walk to the principal's office he felt like his heart was still missing.<p>

"Blaine your father called us and told us about your little situation," the principal started looking at him shaking her head ever so slightly, "we are however glad to have you back at Dalton, your classes will be as you left them however, your old room is no longer available so you can either room with Nick and Jeff in their cosy three bedroom or you can stay with Sebastian Smythe, he is new here."

Blaine looked at her and couldn't believe his luck, He knew that David of course would have moved on but the last person he wanted to stay with was Nick and Jeff with their secret love and Sebastian the reason for his break up with Kurt.

"Nick and Jeff..." he said looking down at his hands.

"Your father guessed that so I had a chat with the boys and they are ready to welcome you with open arms" she smiled at me handing me a key and my class list. She was kind enough to give me the day to settle into my new room.

Getting to Jeff and Nick's room was easy. The warblers had shared many movie nights over there because they were lucky enough to have a 3 bed rather than the 2 bed most people got given. Blaine had always thought that there was something behind the fact they got given one of the biggest rooms but whenever he asked they would smirk and reply, "I simply don't know what you're talking about,"

The memory made Blaine smile as he opened the door to see the two boys giggling over a girly magazine that Nick would have taken from his sister.

"Blaine!" they both shouted and running and embracing the boy in a tight group hug.

"Hey Niff!" He replyed smiling pulling away from the two boys who just playfully hit him because of their nickname, Nick however noticed Blaine flinch a little at the contact.

The boys sat and talked about Dalton and the Warblers. They were both so excited to have him back that Jeff lost all track of time, "Shit, sorry Blaine I'm late for Maths I'll see you tonight at dinner"

He ran out the door without even waiting for a reply, Blaine laughed and settled back on the bed sighing.

"Nick?" He asked looking up to see the brunette looking intently at him.

"Why are you back Blaine?" he asked the words coming off harsher than they were supposed to making Blaine flinch yet again, "Not that we don't want you back Blaine, It's just a week or so ago you were here happier then ever and now you here flinching at Jeff's small play slaps...So tell me Blaine what happened?"

"Nothing..." Blaine started moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Seb told us about the bar..." Nick interrupted moving to sit next to Blaine on the bed.

Blaine couldn't help but sigh and explain everything that happened to Nick remembering that before Kurt had made an appearance Blaine and Nick were very close.  
>"So then he accused me of cheating on him with Sebastian he punched me, I got covered in slushi and he laughed...I could hear him laughing...I feel so bad because sometimes when I'm thinking about it I wish that I did actually get with Sebastian and then I hate myself all over again"<p>

"Why would he think you cheated on him, when all you did was walk home"

"I think maybe Sebastian told him I did" Nick looked at Blaine as if to saw _why? _to which Blaine simply replied "to get us to break up or something...he seemed pretty interested in me the other day" Nick just shook his head in disbelief.

"I have to talk to Seb..." Nick said getting up and leaving the room.

"Nick..." Blaine yelled out as he followed Nick down the hall to the commons. Nick needed the truth just as much as Blaine did and Sebastian was the only person they knew that was there that night was

"Nick hey..." Sebastian stopped what he was doing to look up at Nick and then noticing Blaine behind him "Hi Blaine...why are you..."

"Seb did you tell Kurt Blaine and you hooked up after the gay bar?" Nick asked straight out. Sebastian's eyes went wide.

"Why would I do that?"

"To get with me...to get Kurt to leave me?" Blaine chimed in moving toward him.

"Blaine...I want you that's not a lie...but I wouldn't steep to that level to get you two to break up" He said looking back down at the work he was doing before the two boys interrupted him, "Maybe you should talk to the boy Kurt was getting cosy with while we were dancing"

"What?" Blaine asked no remembering Kurt talking to anyone.

"Look Blaine...Nick all I know is that after you and Kurt left I left the bar, when i was walking to my car I heard you and him arguing you walked away and he got in his car and left, I thought he was going after you so I decided to just leave you two alone and go home, Drunk guys aren't really my thing anyway" he finished, winking at Nick who huffed "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to finish this work so I will see you tonight Nick at warblers and Blaine I hope you will be there too"

Both boys left the room looking at each other shocked at Sebastian's words, Nick walked away leaving Blaine to ponder what was said. _Maybe Kurt was the one who cheated and just wanted to make it out to be me so he didn't have to tell the truth?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I'm excited for the next chapter and to get to know Nick, Jeff and Sebastian more I think Sebastian does have a softer side but you will have to wait and find out!**


	4. The Siren Song

**OK we are back! I love these reviews coming through it's amazing!  
><strong>

**DON'T OWN**

* * *

><p>After his run in with Sebastian that night Blaine didn't really feel up going to Warblers rehearsal knowing that Sebastian would be there but, Nick was always good at convincing him to do things that he wasn't sure of.<p>

The warblers were all so welcoming and happy to have Blaine back, so happy in fact they wanted him to do a solo to which he declined, "Sorry guys but I'm not here to take anyone's thunder I just want to be back up for a while" Blaine explained to the disappointment of everyone in the group.

"Ok well seeing as Blaine doesn't want the solo mind if I take the stage?" Sebastian asked. Thad and David just nodded taking Sebastian's backing tape and putting it in the player.

The some started and Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes and Sebastian's choice of song.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
>My stone heart was breaking<br>My love ran away  
>This moments I knew I would be someone else<br>My love turned around and I fell_

Blaine looked at Sebastian who looking back at him while he sang with such heart. Blaine couldn't help looking around at the warblers, they were all smiling at him starting to bob along to the music._  
><em>

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<em>

The warblers started singing with him and dancing around like fools, it made Blaine laugh just slightly, he remembered all the times he used to be at the head of the group singing with the boy dancing around him singing.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No I don't need you again_

Sebastian walked over to me taking Blaine's hand and lifting him off the couch.

"Sing" he whispered in Blaine's ear making a cold shiver run down his spine as the words for the next verse just came out of Blaine's mouth a little shaky to begin with, the lyrics matching so well with what was happening to him.

You once made this promise  
>To stay by my side<br>But after some time you just pushed me aside

Sebastian took over taking Blaine's hands looking in his eyes as he finished the verse for him.

_You never thought that a boy could be strong  
>Now I'll show you how to go on<em>

Blaine couldn't help but smile and the lyric change and as the warblers went straight back into the chorus Blaine started to dance with the rest of the warblers with Sebastian never once letting go of my hand.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<p>

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No I don't need you again

The song finished and Blaine let go of Sebastian's hand looking up to him shyly smiling a little. Sebastian moved over to Blaine whispering in his ear "Blaine you can be my bad boy anytime," and sliding a piece of paper into his back pocket.

Blaine looked around the room stunned and then back to where Sebastian was standing just a moment ago, but he was now walking out the door and Blaine could just tell he was smirking.

Blaine pulled out the piece of paper that had a single number on it and Blaine knew it was his room.

"You alright Blaine?" Nick called out. Blaine just smiled placing the paper back into his pocket and moving to sit back on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait for the next chapter I have written it and I want to delve deeper into Seb and Blaine's relationship.<strong>

**Is Seb using Blaine when all he needs is a friend or does Seb have good intentions?**


	5. The Fight

**Ok another chapter in a day! good work me!  
>Sadly I haven't written chapter 6 yet eeek...hopefully I cant write it by tomorrow and have it up I'm enjoying writing this so the chapters should come pretty quickly!<strong>

**DO NOT OWN yet again**

* * *

><p>No matter how hard Blaine tried he couldn't seem to get Sebastian and his song out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Sebastian's face smiling back at him. All Blaine could think about was how amazing it would be to run his fingers through his hair and taste his lips on his own and then he would feel guilt strip my soul like he was somehow cheating on Kurt. This in turn would make Blaine fall back into his little depressed state he seemed to get in whenever he seemed to be alone..<p>

"Blaine buddy..." Jeff said barging into the room catching Blaine crying on his bed. He hid his face in his pillow more out of embarrassment because he knew it was too late and Jeff already knew something wasn't right "What's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"Blaine come on, I know I'm not like Nick but I can listen and be trusted... and Blaine you have helped me so much throughout my time here...Please let me help you..." Jeff sat next to him placing his hand on Blaine's knee.

He knew that he was right and even if Jeff couldn't help getting things off his chest might just make the guilt go away, so he told him everything from meeting Sebastian, to the bar, Kurt punching him and then how he felt during the song, "I don't know what it is about Sebastian, but I am drawn to him...I dint cheat on Kurt ok but even though we are broken up now I still feel like giving into Sebastian would be betraying him and I don't know why..." Blaine replied putting his head in his hands Jeff rubbed his back soothingly.

"Blaine..." he started looking toward the broken boy like he was thinking of the right thing to say, "Maybe you feel like this it is because you still have feelings for Kurt, maybe not romantic feelings but you have some sort of feeling there that won't let you move on and be happy until you talk to him about everything that happened between the two of you...you have to remember you were best friends before boyfriends"

"wow Jeff...actually your probably right I never thought of it that way..." Blaine said moving off the bed.

"Don't act so shocked Nick is my best friend I have learnt a lot from him..." he said smiling slightly while saying Nicks name.

"Nick!" Blaine called making Jeff jump off Blaine's bed and straighten his blazer, this made Blaine laugh, "I'm joking, but maybe one day you will be able to tell Nicky your true feelings"

"Thanks Blaine, but I know Nick isn't into me like that and that's ok It is something I have learnt to live with," Jeff smiled at Blaine sadly and Blaine knew exactly what Jeff was going through because he had felt it with boys when he was younger, hell he felt it with Kurt.

"Well you know maybe me and you should just hook up..." Blaine laughed playfully hitting Jeff's arm.

"Mr. Anderson are you asking me out?"

As Blaine and Jeff continued talking and play flirting in the dorm, Nick was bringing Kurt to talk to Blaine about everything that happened. As they got to the room they heard giggling and the last part of what Blaine was saying to Jeff. Both Kurt and Nick looked at each other Kurt knowing that Nick had a slight crush on Jeff.

"Nick...I'm sorry" Kurt said softly placing his hand on Nicks arm.

"Kurt we are going to leave..." Nick said to Kurt walking him away from the door and back the way they came.

When Nick came back to the dorm he walked into the room slowly, both boys were still on Blaine's bed laughing. He looked over at them and walked straight into the bathroom turning on the shower not even saying hi.

"that was odd," Blaine said as he heard the water in the shower turn off "Hey now is your time...talk to him...".

Nick walked out of the shower and Blaine walked in winking at Jeff before closing the door he sat by the door and listened.

"Nick I wanted to speak to you..." Jeff started not knowing at all what he was about to say.

"Jeff I'm sorry but I don't really feel like talking to you right now..." he heard Nick say bitterly.

"But it's important..."

"No Jeff!" Blaine heard Nick yell so he walked out of the bathroom, Nick turned to look at him and he saw hurt and pain in his eyes, "I'm going to stay with Seb..."

"Nick what's going on?" Jeff pleaded with him as he opened and left the room.

Jeff and Blaine both followed Nick out to the hall, pleading with Nick to stay and explain what was wrong.

"Nick please..."

"Oh my god Jeff shut up!" Nick yelled turning to face the boys standing close together, "just leave me alone ok you and Blaine can go back to flirting or whatever it is you were doing before I interrupted you!"

Jeff looked at Nick and he could feel tears begin in his eyes, they were hot and bitter he didn't know how to feel about this.

"Why are you saying this?" Blaine called out angry that Nick, his best friend, could accuse him of this.

"I heard your conversation...oh and so did Kurt..." Blaine looked up at this comment, "Oh yeah he wanted to talk to you apologise and see if friendship was still an option, but it's clear that you have moved on..."

"It was a joke for crying out loud!" Jeff yelled storming off back to their room.

"Good one Nick..." Blaine said turning to follow Jeff Just to have Nick yell in frustration and heading off toward Sebastian's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Niff for yall! I love that ship <strong>

reviews make me smile =D


	6. The Niff Challenge

**Hey guys it's been a couple of days. I really wanted to write more before posting!  
>Not my favorite chapter=[<strong>

**DON'T OWN**

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks Nick and Jeff didn't even look at each other. When they passed in the halls they would either look straight ahead or down at the ground and it annoyed Blaine almost as much as it was annoying Sebastian.<p>

"Blaine...can we talk?" Sebastian asked walking into the commons where Blaine was sitting reading his history book.

"Sure..." Blaine said putting his book mark in and gesturing for Sebastian to sit on the chair across from him, "it's about Nick and Jeff I'm guessing"

"Yeah..." he said letting his head fall onto the table making Blaine giggle a little bit, "Nick is driving me insane! I actually can't take him whining over Jeff and you!"

"Well Jeff isn't any better he has been crying himself to sleep every night..." Blaine said only just processing the last part of what Sebastian said, "What do you mean whining over Jeff and I?"

Sebastian moved his head up so he was looked at Blaine with a small smirk on his face laughing bitterly like he was trying to remember the best of what Nick had said to him.

"_I had Kurt to come and talk to Blaine about their fight, Kurt felt so bad about everything that had happened between them and he messaged me..." Nick started when he got to Sebastian's room, "So we were talking and we got to the room and I could hear the boys laughing, so I smiled at Kurt who I'm sure was just happy to hear Blaine laugh..."_

_Nick stopped shaking his head willing back the tears that threatened to fall._

"_You don't have to tell me..."_

"_No Seb I want to..." cutting the boy off he wiped his eyes and continued, "so I was about to open the door when I heard Blaine asking Jeff out and Jeff was being all flirty back...it took all my strength not to barge in there, Kurt looked heart broken that Blaine could just easily move on and I just felt...Jealous...and now I'm here...I don't hate Blaine I'm not angry at him but Jeff I just thought..."_

"_I'm sorry Nick"_

"Sebastian...earth too Sebastian..." Blaine said waving his hand in front of Sebastian's face making him snap out of his daze.

"Sorry...Umm..." Sebastian started not knowing how much of the story was relevant to Blaine, "Nick hates you, he said that he is angry that you would make a move on Jeff...he thinks because your back he has lost his chance with Jeff because your what he will never be..."

"and that is?"

"An out and proud gay man..." Sebastian finished looking over at Blaine who was shaking his head, "we need to get these boys to see the light because I don't think I can stand one more second of Nick...his voice is really annoying"

Blaine laughed at this knowing exactly what Sebastian meant, "I think I have the perfect idea...but I will need your help"


	7. The Shock Pair

**This one is soooo short! sorry but I didn't have much to say without going into the next chapter  
>enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine's idea was to get the boys to sing a duet together.<p>

"So we put names in a hat but they will all say Jeff...we will all pair up prior to that so that when Nick pulls out a name it will say Jeff..." Blaine explained to Thad and David.

Even the warblers were sick of choosing sides when it came to the big Niff fight. Every time they would come into the room half the group had to make an effort and talk to Nick while the other talked to Jeff, the boys were actually shocked that they bothered coming to rehearsal.

"Yeah good idea Blaine...but I think Thad and I will read out the groups ok..." David said. Blaine just nodded his head smiling at the counsel moving to sit on the spot on the couch he claimed as his own since coming back.

"Ok boys we are doing something a little different today, we are going to have a duet challenge where Thad and I will pick names out of a hat..." David said pulling two names out of the hat, "Ok so the first pair is Trent and Luke...when you hear your pair go sit with your partner until everyone is grouped up"

Blaine smiled and looked around the room, he noticed Nick who was sitting next to Sebastian. He was shaking his head knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Joey and cooper...Jon and Julian..." he kept calling names everyone pairing off to work on their songs, "Jeff and Sebastian...Blaine and Nick..."

Blaine looked at David wide eyed and then over to Nick and Sebastian who were also just as shocked. Sebastian moved over to where Jeff was sitting, he saw Jeff smile sadly at Sebastian and then noticed Nick moving to him.

"Guessing this wasn't your idea..." he said moving to sit next to Blaine.

Blaine laughed a little looking at Nick and simply saying, "no"

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>


	8. The Obvious

**eek time for some Duets=]**

* * *

><p>"Before we start Blaine...we still aren't ok" Nick said and Blaine nodded not really wanting to start a fight.<p>

So Blaine and Nick worked on their song not once talking about Jeff, Kurt or Sebastian. Blaine didn't care that they left the subject untouched because for the first time in three weeks they spoke and laughed and acted like friends. They worked out the song they were going to do, well Nick choose the song they were going to do.

It was nothing like what the warblers would usually do, Nick had chosen to do an Escape the Fate song much to Blaine's distaste.

"Nick you really can't be serious..." Blaine started looking at the song in front of him, the look of pure and utter shock on his face.

"Seriously Blaine let loose...you are always so poppy it's time you finally did something different"

* * *

><p>"Sebastian...you have got to be kidding me..." Jeff stated as Sebastian played the song he and Jeff were going to be singing.<p>

"What I thought you like Mc Fly?" Sebastian asked not knowing what he did wrong.

"I do...but this one...are you really sure?" Jeff said looking back at the sheet music then to Sebastian's smirking expression.

"Come on...it will be fun!" famous last words

* * *

><p>When the time came for the warblers to finally perform everyone was excited and nervous.<p>

"Well so far everyone has done an amazing Job!" Thad said looking around the room at all the couples, "so next lets do Seb and Jeff"

Blaine and Nick both watched as Jeff and Sebastian took the stage, Blaine saw Sebastian smirk as Jeff took a seat and started to play the guitar, both boys knowing exactly what the song was.

_Recently I've been,  
>Hopelessly reaching<br>Out for this girl,  
>Who's out of this world.<br>Believe me._

Jeff started the verse singing away looking down at the ground. Blaine couldn't help but shake his head knowing that this was all Sebastian's choice.

She's got a boyfriend  
>He drives me round the bend<br>Cos he's 23  
>He's in the marines<br>He'd kill me

Then Sebastian took over looking directly at Blaine winking. Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or if Sebastian just took this opportunity to flirt with Blaine some more, which was wrong because he was using Jeff.

But so many nights now  
>I find myself thinking about her now.<p>

Jeff took over again looking up from the ground, Blaine could see that he was glancing over slightly at Nick who was entranced in their performance. He had a sad smile on his face.

'Cause obviously,  
>She's out of my league<br>But how can I win  
>She keeps draggin' me in and<br>I know I never will be good enough for her.  
>No, no<br>Never will be good enough for her.

Both boys sang the chorus together, their harmonies were perfect and at this point both boys had their eyes on their object of affection.

She's outta my hands  
>And I never know where I stand<br>Cos I'm not good enough for her  
>He's good enough for her (for her, for her)<p>

Jeff took over closing his eyes singing this part with more emotion then either boy had ever heard Jeff sing. Both Blaine and Nick noticed that Jeff was crying and even Sebastian stopped to look at the boy beside him.

_'Cause obviously,  
>She's out of my league,<br>I'm wastin' my time  
>'Cause she'll never be mine<br>I know i never will be good enough for her.  
>No, no<br>Never will be good enough for her _

Jeff stopped playing opening his eyes and taking a shuddering deep breath in wiping away the tears that fell through the song. He stood up looking at Nick one last time before moving away.

"Jeff..." Sebastian grabbed onto his arm only to have Jeff shove out of his grasp.

"I can't do this..." and he was straight out the door, Nick standing and watching the his best friend and the guy he has had a crush on of about a year walk out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor lil Jeff!<br>Thoughts on Sebastian?  
><strong>


	9. The Kiss Goodnight

**This is the 9th chapter people are being so kind with their reviews.  
>I will be getting into some more Seblaine soon...I have a couple of songs worked out for regina<strong>ls=]<strong>**

* * *

><p>The warblers looked up at where Nick was standing staring out the door after Jeff. None of the boys knew what to say to him, nothing seemed appropriate .<p>

"I..." and Nick looked down at Blaine and then to Sebastian to back out the hall.

"Go..." Blaine said looking at Nick, "If you want him...go get him"

And Nick was gone in a flash running after the beautiful blonde boy who had just left the room.

Blaine and Sebastian sat sunned while the rest of the warblers left the commons, the drama turning them off the duet competition. Blaine needed to know what was going on so he grabbed Sebastian's hand dragging him to his own dorm, ignoring the spark he felt at the contact.

"Blaine..."

"We need to hear this...this is actually all your fault!" Blaine said yelling at him while running through the coridores. And Blaine was right, Sebastian didn't think about the situation Jeff was in before choosing the song.

"Fine..."

The boys got to the room and they could hear yelling coming from the room.

"Well done...you really do know how to make a scene!" They could hear Nick screaming at Jeff, obviously missing some of the crucial start of the argument.

"Sebastian choose the song Nick...I had nothing to do with it...now can you leave"

"This is my room!" Nick screamed and Blaine could hear one of them stomping opening what he could only assume was the cupboard.

"If this is your room Nick then where the hell are your clothes?"

"I moved some after you and Blaine started flirt..."

"Don't start Nick!" Jeff screamed "You know I would never do that...why are you so dumb Nick"

"Oh come on Jeff...I know Blaine has always been the object of your affection"

Sebastian looked up at Blaine just to have him whisper, "It was before Nick moved into the dorm and Jeff had a small crush...it was when he was coming out...the second Nick moved in he was over me but pretended to be in love so Nick didn't know the truth"

Scoffing they realised that inside the room was quiet.

"what happened?" Blaine asked watching as Sebastian walked away from the door motioning for Blaine to move, "No...Seb..."

"Hey guys is everythin oooo...shit sorry" Sebastian asked barging into the room only to see the Both Nick and Jeff on Jeff's bed in a heated makeout session.

"What's going...ok" Blaine said noticing the boys.

Both Nick and Jeff looked up at the two boys in their doorway they had big smiles on their face. Blaine couldn't help but smile looking up to notice Sebastian with a matching goofy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>NIFF!<strong>


	10. The Sebastian Smythe Theory

**Eeeee!  
>DO NOT OWN!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hey boys..." Jeff started moving away from Nick who was blushing a deep crimson.<p>

"So you two an item now" Sebastian said straight out, Blaine looked up to see he was smirking.

Blaine had thought that he had seen a soft side in Sebastian. When he was singing with Jeff and was worried about him when he ran off, but then he switched it around smirking at every little comment and say things that invade people. Nick and Jeff didn't seem to worry about his comment they just simply smiled at each other, confused smile but a smile none the less.

"We haven't had the time to speak about it..." Nick started his blush turning even deeper if possible

"Yeah we were fighting when he just leaned in a kissed me" Jeff finished with a slight giggle that made the boys standing in the door way laugh, "so we would really like it if you could keep this just between us for the moment"

"Yeah of course we wouldn't dream of telling anyone anything without your permission" Blaine stated, "Would we Sebastian"

"No...But we should probably leave you to sort things out" Sebastian said moving to walk out the door.

"No it's fine we will talk about it tomorrow...anyway..." Nick said looking over to where Blaine was standing, "where would you sleep old boy?"

"I have some study to do anyway...maybe I fall asleep on the couch in the commons?" Blaine said smiling slightly moving past Jeff who was still standing to grab him sweat shirt and math text book, "I'll be fine guys"

"He can room with me" Sebastian said at the same time. Blaine looked at Sebastian shocked before shaking his head leaving the room with only a small wave goodbye.

"Do you really think you should Seb...?" Nick whispered softly to him as he left the room. Sebastian looked at Nick with a glare, Nick knowing to just let him go.

Nick had learnt while rooming with Sebastian for the three weeks the boys were fighting that he was not as put together as he let on during the day. Nick had been woken by Sebastian yelling and groaning in his sleep, Blaine's name being yelled a couple of times. He would also cry in his sleep. But whenever Nick had said something to Sebastian he laughed and brushed it off.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked as Nick walked back in the room and sitting back on Jeff bed with him.

"I don't know..."

Nick didn't know what to do about Sebastian. During that time he had only really been worried about his relationship and the fight he had, had with Jeff and Blaine. But now that things were working out he was going to finally work out the enigma that is Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

><p><strong>From this I want Nick to be like the nosey warbler who knows everything about everyone...but more about him will come out!<strong>


	11. The Couch

**Ok so this is a little Seblaine angst.  
>Next chapter will be the warblers getting ready for the Dalton open day=]<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the commons reading through his maths text book with a smile on his face. He was so happy that Nick and Jeff could finally sort themselves out.<p>

The warblers had a bet going to see how long it would take Nick and Jeff to actually hook up, but after a year of waiting the betting had stopped as did the warblers care factor. But Blaine never gave up on either of them. He could tell true love when he saw it, too bad he just didn't seem know how to ort his love life out.

He was still so confused about Sebastian and Kurt. He put his text book down and rested his head on his arms thinking about everything that has happened in his life since meeting Sebastian. His fight with Kurt and the fact Kurt had actually punched him made him feel like nothing, he knew he couldn't be his boyfriend anymore. But he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had made with him. He also thought that Kurt probably wouldn't want to be his friend knowing that he had feelings for Sebastian.

Sebastian was another story. He was the complete opposite to Kurt and he was attracted to him the first time he saw him. When Sebastian had come up to him while singing Uptown Girl, Blaine felt his heart slightly skip a beat. The tingle he felt as Sebastian took his had was like nothing he had felt before, well until tonight when he had taken his hand to run to Nick and Jeff.

Blaine was so confused he just wished he had someone he could talk to.

While Blaine sat with his head in his arms Sebastian stood in the doorway watching him, taking a deep breath in just to cough, Blaine's head shot up and he smiled as Sebastian winked moving to sit next to him at the table.

"How is the study?" he asked pulling Blaine's text book frowning at the equations on the page, "Blaine advanced maths really?"

"Yeah I love it...that and music" Blaine said pulling his book back to finish the last question, "and I'm almost done...filled in a good twenty minutes"

Sebastian laughed at the comment admiring the fact Blaine was so smart he could get all his maths homework done in twenty minutes; it would take Sebastian a good hour and twenty.

"So you have chosen the couch to sleep on?" he asked looking over to Blaine who was frowning biting his lip. He was so entranced in the problem in front of him, fist pumping the air and smiling as he finished the work, "so Blaine..."

"Yeah...sorry I did hear you..." he said looking up to see Sebastian's eyes sparkle slightly. Blaine had never noticed that Sebastian's eyes were an amazing blue green colour that he almost drowned, "I think I will stay here...sorry Seb"

"Don't worry its fine..." he looked away getting up off his chair, "I'll see you at rehearsal can't wait to hear your duet with Nick..."

"We still doing that..." Blaine laughed.

Sebastian just laughed and nodded his head walking out of the room. He got out of eye sight for Blaine and slammed his back and head against the wall, what he didn't know that at that same moment Blaine was doing the exact same thing.


	12. The Four Leads

**Ok I'm trying to make my chapters longer.  
>Sadly at this moment I don't have the next chapter written I do however have the one after that one written because I heard an amazing song!<br>Also thanks for the reviews I always love the reviews**

* * *

><p>Blaine had a restless sleep on the couch, thinking it really would have been easier to take Sebastian up on his offer. However he didn't want to do something that he would regret before even getting one moment to speak to Kurt.<p>

Even though Kurt had thought that Blaine was seeing Jeff-to which he was sure Nick would sort out- He still had high hopes that they could regain the friendship they had lost, it's not like they had, had sex to confuse things. But that was only what Blaine had hoped would happen.

The next morning he returned to his room to get ready for a day of full on work and then warbler rehearsals, which he was dreading. After his last convocation with Sebastian he didn't know if he could look at him without remember the sparkle of his eye or the spark he felt when their skin touched.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was thinking the exact same thing, looking in the mirror brushing his hair into an immaculate quiff on top of his head. He sighed at his reflection not knowing why he bothered so hard with his image when no one other then Nick seemed to notice.<p>

Sebastian could feel his image slipping through his fingers since the return of Blaine. He was always so tough and witty, people called him whore but he didn't care, it just meant people didn't mess with him. Gay boys were turned on by him while straight men were scared he would turn them, he liked the power. But now Blaine in the picture and without Kurt he felt himself starting to get weak.

He couldn't look at Blaine without drowning in his hazel eyes, he just wanted to hold him and kiss him, taste him and not just his lips.

"ARGHHHH!" he screamed at his reflection sucking it up and leaving for his first class.

* * *

><p>Classes went fast for everyone that day. With the open day coming up the teachers were more worried about the school looking perfect rather than work, so all boys had a pile of homework so high they could play hide and seek behind them.<p>

"I'll take all this work with me back to the dorm and I'll meet you at rehearsal" Jeff said smiling taking everyone's work and running toward the dorm. Nick and Blaine looked at each other and laughed.

"So did you sleep on the couch?" Nick asked as they walked the halls to the commons the warblers rehearsed in.

"Yeah..." Blaine said laughing at how stupid it sounded.

"Well you can stay with us tonight..."

"You sure?" Blaine asked walking into the room laughing. They both looked around the room, Nick for a place to sit and Blaine for Sebastian, but both came up with nothing.

"Floor?" Nick asked dragging him over to the spot the boys used to sit when they first started warblers.

The room was loud with chatter as Nick and Blaine sat down in the corner of the room smiling and taking in everyone's convocation, but then Jeff and Sebastian entered the room and everyone shut up looking, then turning to look at Blaine and Nick on the ground, a few started whispering as Jeff dragged Sebastian over to Nick and Blaine.

"Guys!" David yelled out, wishing that he still had his friend Wes there, he always seemed to make people shut up, "QUIET...thank you now we can all see that the events of last rehearsal have been sorted out so please can we get to the open day performance"

"Yes and we were having a few thoughts about the solos and things are about to change" Thad completed looking around the room at his fellow warblers, each one as intrigued as the other.

"Thad is right...last year we had Blaine and then Kurt joined the mix as Blaine's duet partner..." David started looking at Blaine with a sympathetic smile before continuing, "And then Sebastian joined our mix and we sung Uptown Girl with three soloists,"

Everyone looked over at Nick and smiled remembering that Uptown Girl was an amazing song and the fact they gave the solo to Nick made him feel so special.

"Not everyone will get a duet during big performances but we have chosen the four that will lead this group to victory!"

The warblers groaned before Trent spoke up, "Let me guess Blaine, Nick, Seb and Thad..."

"Actually I won't be soloing...Jeff will be...we have already chosen the song so get into your vocal group and start practicing"

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY! lack of update urghhh but I have been very sick and I have my Graduation on Friday! so please review I will try to write and update the next chapter tomorrow or Friday before Grad=]<strong>


	13. The Open Day

**Hey sorry again about late update this one is longer and there are two songs. Harder Then You Know by Escape the Fate and I don't Care by Fall Out Boy**

**I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

><p>It was finally the open day. The warblers had been working nonstop on the songs they were going to sing to the group of new students hopefully getting them all to apply to be a part of the warblers.<p>

Blaine was looking out at the crowd as he watched Finn, Rachel and Kurt walk in to take front row seats. Finn didn't look happy to be there while Rachel was holding onto Kurt's hand, who just rolled his eyes as she spoke to him.

"Hello welcome to the Dalton student open day..." Introduced the principal, "Now welcome to the stage the Dalton academy warblers...this is an accapella group lead by Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval"

The crowd cheered them on as they entered the stage, Blaine glancing to see Kurt and Rachel smiling, Finn rolling his eyes sinking further down his chair.

"Welcome..." David said at the podium, "Today we have two very special songs showing two very different sides of our style, the first is Harder Then You Know and to end I Don't Care"

David stood back and the harmonies began for the soft rock song. Nick and Jeff moved toward the front of the stage as Jeff started the song.

_You said this could only get better.  
>There's no rush, 'cause we have each other.<br>You said this would last forever,  
>But now I doubt if I was your only lover.<br>_

Jeff looked toward Nick. Neither of them wanted to be a part of the song now that they were finally together, but they sung out like they had just lost something. Nick moved forward to Jeff and sung the next line.

_Are we just lost in time?  
>I wonder if your love's the same.<br>'Cause I'm not over you  
><em>

Nick sung the last part out to the audience. It hit a nerve with everyone in the group. The harmonies were stronger than ever and there was so much emotion in all their voices.

_Baby, don't talk to me.  
>I'm trying to let go<br>Not loving you is harder then you know.  
>'Cause girl you're driving me so crazy<br>_Sebastian stepped forward._  
><em>

_How can I miss you if you never would stay?  
>If you need time I guess I'll go away.<br>Inside me now there's only heartache and pain.  
>So where's the fire?<br>You've become the rain.  
><em>

Sebastian was singing out to the no one he lost because he had never let himself fall until now so he was singing out to the poor boy who looked so strong but even made the effort to sing the next line.

_Are we just lost in time?  
>I wonder if your love's the same<br>'cause I'm not over you.  
><em>

Blaine looked at Sebastian the whole time, the two locked eyes and smiled at each other as Nick and Jeff sung the first part of the chorus, Sebastian and Blaine finishing off the second half.

_Baby, don't talk to me  
>I'm trying to let go<br>Not loving you is harder then you know,  
>('cause girl your driving me so crazy)<em>

And if you don't want me then  
>I guess I'll have to go..<br>Not loving you is harder then you know.

yeah

So I'll make the call,  
>and I'll leave today<br>I'm gonna miss you 'cause I love you baby  
>Yeah, I'll make the call<br>I'm leaving today

Leaving always drives me crazy. ]x2]

Blaine and Jeff moved back to the join the group as Nick and Sebastian took turns with the lines.

_Baby, don't talk to me  
>I'm trying to let go.<br>Not loving you is harder  
>Then you know,<em>

yeah

This line was Jeff's turn to sing so filled with emotion. Blaine had to look at him to try so hard to no stare into the audience.

_Baby, don't talk to me  
>I'm trying to let go (I'm trying to let go)<br>Not loving you is harder  
>Then you know,<br>('cause girl your driving me so crazy)_

and if you don't want me then  
>I guess I'll hav'ta go! (I guess I'll hav'ta go)<br>not loving you is harder then you know  
>(girl your driving me so crazy)<p>

The boys all sung the chorus together all singing their harmonies completely spot on, each of them smiling now knowing they have nailed it.

_Baby, don't talk to me  
>I'm trying to let go.<br>Not loving you is harder, then you know,  
>girl you're driving me so crazy.<em>

Blaine finished looking down seeing Kurt and Rachel wipe tears from their eyes, they were smiling though which was amazing. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eye. They smiled at each other and Kurt waved making Blaine wave back smiling even bigger. Nick and Jeff saw that Blaine and Kurt were having a slight moment, so when Nick looked over to Sebastian he wasn't the least bit shocked to him frowning and looking down at the ground.

The warblers all separated into their spots for the next number. The smiled and David nodded and they started.

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
>I dare you to say they taste the same<br>Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
>And let December glow feel flames<br>_

Sebastian took Blaine's hand singing the first verse as the warblers two stepped behind them. Blaine was looking Sebastian in the eyes smiling the whole time he sang. Sebastian even thought he saw Blaine bite his lip.

_Brace myself and let go  
>Start it over again in Mexico<br>These friends, they don't love you  
>They just love the hotel suites, now<br>_

The moment was ruined however, when Nick walked in-between them breaking their hold pointing back to the guys behind them, moving to the chorus and they started their dance moves all singing together.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>_

Jeff walked in pushing Blaine aside twirling Nick and then Sebastian making both boys giggle slightly.

_Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
>I'm not a chance but a heatwave in your pants<br>Pull a breath like another cigarette  
>Palms up, I'm trading 'em, trading 'em<em>

I'm the oracle in my chest  
>Let the guitar scream like a fascist<br>Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets  
>But in the alley it aint that cheap, now<p>

Blaine had gotten right up in Jeff's face singing the last part of the second verse. Both boys were smirking and they could hear the crowd clapping along as they started their dancing and chorus again.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>Said I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<em>

Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
>Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me<p>

I said I don't care  
>(I don't care)<br>I said I don't care  
>(I don't care)<br>Said I don't care  
>(I don't care)<br>I don't care  
>(I don't care)<br>No, I don't

I don't care  
>(Said I don't care)<br>I said I don't care!  
>(I don't care!)<p>

Each boy had a line and they took it in turns singing getting the audience as involved as possible. Blaine looked back down to Kurt to see then him, Rachel and even Finn was smiling.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<br>I said I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
>The best of us can find happiness in misery<em>

They finished bowing. The applause was amazing, each boy was happy jumping off the stage laughing and still singing.

Jeff and Nick hugged each other tightly, with Jeff kissing the head of Nick as he buried his head in his neck. Blaine looked at Sebastian and ran to him pulling him into a hug.

"You were amazing," Blaine said pulling away running out of the room.

"So were you..."


	14. If Only

**Ok Next is ready! I wrote this one ages ago before the last chapter enjoy.  
>I took so long to upload this one because I wanted to write some more because this chapter is an emotional one I thought you would like to know what happens next without having to wait, so read and enjoy next part up tomorrow<br>**

* * *

><p>Blaine ran off after his hug with Sebastian. He didn't know whether it was the best idea but the feeling he had right now was worth it. He was so deep in thought about Sebastian he didn't even notice Kurt walking toward him until they collided.<p>

"Blaine woah..." Kurt said pushing him slightly, "watch out"

"Sorry...Kurt...why are you here anyway..." Blaine said not meaning to sound rude at all, he just didn't want a fight to ruin the fact he had hugged Sebastian, "Sorry..."

"No it's fine...I wanted to talk to you but you seemed happy with Sebastian so I was actually going to find Nick and Jeff and congratulate them" Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"We can talk..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked with a smile on his face around the open day looking for Blaine. He heard someone speaking so he hid in a quiet class room.<p>

"ok Blaine I know I'm not who you want to talk to right now but I wanted to say I'm sorry" Sebastian heard Kurts's familiar voice.

"why couldn't you have said this before Kurt..." Blaine said bitterly, which made Sebastian smirk.

"Actually when I came you and Jeff were..." Kurt said only to be inturupted with Blaine finishing, "joking...we were joking"

"I miss you Blaine...but..." Sebastian sat on the floor in the class room eye widened.

"No buts...you miss me and...I miss you too..." Blaine said with a soft tone Sebastian knew he would never hear "we need each other..."

"I know Blaine...but I don't know how it will work..." Kurt said with a sadness in his voice that made Sebastian want to hurl himself out and just punch him.

"Could we try?"

"Yeah..." he heard Kurt say softly after a brief pause, "I'm sorry you know..."

"I know..." Blaine finished and Sebastian could hear the pair walk away down the hall.

He slid down the wall and could feel tears stinging his eyes. He had been so stupid of course Blaine had only been acting through the song, why would he even like a trainwreck like Sebasatian when he could have the perfection that was Kurt.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to get out of there.

"So we are going to try being friends for a while and see how that works..." Blaine finished telling Nick and Jeff the great news about his and Kurts earlier talk in the hall.

"That's awesome..." Jeff started pulling Blaine into a bone crushing bear hug before he notice Sebastian running toward the group, "Seb..."

But he had run straight past them. Nick noticed the tear streaks down his face.

"Sebastian wait!" Nick yelled before looking at Jeff giving him a soft peck on the check before running after Sebastian.

"Blaine don't!" Jeff called out as Blaine had also run after them going in a different direction so that he wouldn't be noticed

Sebastian got to the commons slamming the door behind him and opening up the window to get rid of the smell of parents and party food. He plugged his ipod into the player. He needed to sing out the pain he was feeling, it was the only way he knew how to deal with grief without turning to alcohol.

"How could I have been...so...STUPID!" he screamed scanning through the songs before finding it, Nick heard the yelling and the song begin as he got to the closed door, Blaine had also got to the window as the song was starting.

_I thought it wasn't wrong,  
>To hide from you,<br>Simple truth._

_I was scared,_  
><em>I felt it all along,<em>  
><em>But it hurt to much for me, to share.<em>

Nick placed his back against the door listening to the broken singing of Sebastian inside the class room, Nick had thought that Sebastian had liked Blaine but he didn't know how bad, he also didn't know what would have brought this on.

_If only I, had been less blind.  
>I'd have someone to hold on to.<br>IF only I, could change your mind,  
>If only I had known, If only I had you...<br>_

Blaine froze outside the window sliding down the wall as Sebastian got into the new verse.

_Finally understand,  
>Why things have happened,<br>And how it all could go so wrong._

_Will this pain ever end?_  
><em>'cause I don't think I can carry on.<em>

Both Nick and Blaine had tears in their eyes at this point. Blaine had thought that Sebastian was so strong, he also had no idea why he was singing this dong when just a moment ago he was fine, happy...then it occurred to him, Sebastian heard.

_If only I, had been less blind._  
><em>I'd have someone to hold on to.<em>  
><em>If only I, could change your mind,<em>  
><em>If only I had known, If only I had you...<em>

_If only I had you!.._  
><em>If only I had you!..<em>

Nick could hear the boy sob out the line as a music break started to begin and his heart was breaking.

_If only I, had been less blind.  
>I'd have someone to hold on to.<br>If only I, could have spoke my mind,  
>If only it were true, We could start brand-new<br>I know I'll make it through  
>If only I had you!..<br>If only I had you!..  
>If only I had you!..<em>

"Sebastian..." Blaine heard the door open and Nick's voice, "what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear?" Sebastian had said bitterly spitting out the next part, "nothing is secret around here, of course you heard...You're Nick the nosey warbler..."

"Seb..."

"Don't Nick...I know everyone else is fine with you sticking your nose in their business but I do not need you!" Sebastian said and Blaine could hear him stomping toward the door.

"I now you like Blaine" Nick said loudly and Blaine could just see the look on his face, "and more than just a one night fuck!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" and the door slammed leaving Nick shocked and Blaine in the cold grass sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go some Sebastian trouble...will Nick tell Jeff, will Blaine do anything?<strong>


	15. The Advice

**As promised another chapter. We are getting into the nitty Gritty of this story. Some angst coming  
>Hope you like...there will also be some sex coming up to and the chapters are longer=]<strong>

* * *

><p>Nick, Jeff and Blaine hadn't spoke to Sebastian since the open day which was three weeks ago. To make it worse for Blaine Nick wouldn't be left alone with him which meant he was either alone or stuck with Jeff, and when Nick and Jeff were together they were lovey dovey and it made Blaine want to be sick.<p>

So Blaine was stuck he just wished he had someone to talk to, someone who could help him sort out his confusion of Kurt and Sebastian. He looked through his phone at the people he knew, while sitting alone in the common room, where he went when Nick and Jeff were usually together.

"Kurt...no too soon...Finn...he would kill me...Rachel...no...Brittany..." he rolled his eyes, no matter how hard he just couldn't think of anyone who would even bother to help, or that wouldn't tell Kurt.

He logged onto facebook through his phone, he hadn't been on there in a while but he was hopping to maybe see Sebastian online or maybe someone he could talk to. He scrolled through the recently updated status of his friends giggling at what David has said, 'Can someone tell Nick and Jeff that rehearsal is for singing not making out' and Blaine couldn't help but like it.

He scrolled through some more seeing a status from Sebastian, 'It's weird...hmmm' and Blaine shock his head he didn't even bother looking at the comments .

Just as he was about to give up he saw something that made him smile, 'Santana Lopez went from being single to in a relationship' and he knew that she was worth a try. He went to her profile and saw she was online so he sent he a message

**Blaine Anderson: **Hi Santana I was wondering if I could speak to you?

He sat and waited for her to reply. While he was at Mckinnley she seemed to have a small problem with him, but she was probably the only person who he could talk to without her going and leaking the messages straight to Kurt.  
>He rested his head on the table when he heard his phone beep.<p>

**Santana Lopez: **Why would you want to talk to me...heard you and porcelain were friends again?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm...I guess...But this is something I don't really want to talk to Kurt about.

**Santana Lopez: **Found yourself a new gay hey Hobbit?

**Blaine Anderson:** Can I talk to you without you telling Kurt?

He locked the phone when she didn't reply straight away.  
>He got his stuff together and got ready to go back to his room when his phone beeped.<p>

**Santana Lopez:** Ok, I won't tell Porcelain, but if this is about another guy you at least should.

**Santana Lopez:** And I took so long because I had to get Britt home, because she would tell Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson: **It's ok and yeah it is about another guy I'm confused about him and Kurt

**Santana Lopez:** Is this the same person that caused you and Kurt to break up

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah...Sebastian

**Santana Lopez: **You cheated on Kurt with him I heard...well thats what Rachel said, I heard her telling Quinn...I also heard Finn telling Puck

**Blaine Anderson: **That's the rumour but I didn't actually do anything with Seb...I'm not even sure why Kurt would think that.

**Santana Lopez: **I don't know but could we get to the point please?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes ok...when I got back to Dalton he was still flirty, but I got to see a different side of him, then a few weeks ago after the open day, I we got a little closer and we hugged...he seemed so happy and when we touched there was a spark...he makes my heart beat so fast.

**Santana Lopez:** Sounds like what happens when I'm with Britt...so If you like him and he likes you why are you confussed?

**Blaine Anderson:** Because when I get close to him I fell like I'm betraying Kurt...I really want to speak with him and sort things out...after he hit me I can't be his boyfriend again...but I feel that he will hate me if I go to Seb...

**Santana Lopez:** wait...back up...porcelain hit you!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah didn't he tell you...after he accused me on cheating on him he turned and hit me...that why I was so upset and I left

**Santana Lopez:** No he said you got defensive and left...god what a Liar!

**Blaine Anderson:** Just leave him alone ok we talked and he apologised when he was here during open day, we were talking and...

**Santana Lopez: **Seb heard...what happened

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah he ran past angry and I followed him...I sat outside and I could hear him sing this heartbreaking song...then Nick came in and they were fighting...Nick called him out for really liking me and he went off...I haven't spoken to him since

**Santana Lopez: **I would suggest you talk to him...but If you and Kurt are friends maybe you should talk to him first find out the truth behind him accusing you of doing something so hurtful...but I have to go message me when you talk to Kurt and If you still want Seb I'll help you ok...

And before Blaine could say anything she was logged off. He went and found Kurt's number and texted him, 'Kurt sorry I haven't talk to you since the open day, I do want to be friends but before we are we need to talk about what happened between us, and a few other things, If you could meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow at 5 we can talk...ok?'

'OK'

* * *

><p><strong>review <strong>


	16. Speaking to Kurt

**I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt. He looked at the clock and realised that Kurt was ten minutes late. He was just about to leave when he saw Kurt run in.<p>

"Sorry Blaine...Glee club ran long..." He said moving to sit at the table.

"It's fine at least your here..." Blaine said smiling a little, Blaine didn't know where to start.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah...I wanted to know who told you that I cheated on you?" Blaine asked. Kurt's smile dropped and he looked down at the table.

"No one told me...I was at the club while you were dancing with...him..." he spat out shaking his head, "and Karofsky started talking to me, he told me to watch you and told me a few home truths about Sebastion"

"Oh yeah...what did he say?"

"That he had seen him around the club, he would find boys that had boyfriends and he would break them up in a matter of 5 minutes...he would then make them blow him in the bathroom and then leave," Kurt said looking straight into Blaine's eyes now, "So I thought that when you wanted to have sex with me in the car it was because he was telling you to do it and when I didn't give you any you found him for it"

"So you just guessed..."

"Well when you walked off...I got in the car and waited for you to come back...Dave came up and told me he saw you get into the car with some boy..."

"Actually...I walked all the way home...no one even offered me a lift" Blaine said staring straight past Kurt to the door.

He contemplated getting up and leaving just then. He couldn't believe that Kurt would even believe Dave, the neandethal that bullied him.

"Look Blaine, I'm..."

"Don't Kurt ok..." Blaine said shaking his head making Kurt look back down at the table, "You accused me on cheating because of something your bully told you"

"I'm sorry Blaine ok...I should have believe you and now I have lost you...do you really think I'm happy about that?"

"I don't know Kurt you could have just talked to me...asked me rather then hitting me"

"I didn't mean to hit you..."

"No I walked into your fist..."

"Don't Blaine..." Kurt said looking up at Blaine with tears in his eyes, "I was upset ok...Sebastian is gook looking and you were dancing with him all night..."

"You know me though Kurt...I'm faithfull..." Blaine wiped his watery eyes, "and you broke my heart"

Blaine got up to leave when Kurt grabbed his arm, "Blaine please don't go..."

"Don't ok..."

"Please Blaine I want to be your friend..." Kurt had a begging tone of his voice now and Blaine could never hurt him, "please"

Blaine sat down taking this as a good time, "Maybe you want to be my friend now but will you If you knew the truth"

"What truth..."

"I didn't cheat on you...but going back to Dalton getting to know him...I think I have fallen for Sebastian"

Blaine looked at Kurt who dropped his arm turning to face the register and Blaine took this as a bad sign and left without a word.

Blaine got in his car taking a shuddering breath in, he heard his phone beep and saw a message from Kurt, 'Give me some time...I still want to be your friend...see you at regionals'


	17. Putting the Plan into action pt1

**IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY SO I APPOLOGISE AND SAY THAT THERE WILL BE 1-2 UPDATES A WEEK:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Have you seen Kurt?

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah he was chatting away to Rachel...he has a solo for Regionals...He told us he saw you

**Blaine Anderson:** We talked, I told him about Seb

**Santana Lopez:** He didn't tell us that, but he did tell us to stop hating you because he realised how stupid he was and that you are still a good guy...blah blah blah!

**Blaine Anderson: **Ha Ha! Now are you able to help me with Seb? It's been 5 weeks now and he sits by himself at rehearsals unless he has to practice his song with Nick and then he places on a fake smile...

**Santana Lopez:** Have you talked to Nick about it?

**Blaine Anderson: **Even Nick is being shut off...he is fine with Jeff but he seems to keep to himself...he used to try and help everyone...now people ask him for help and he just says no.

**Santana Lopez: **Okay...so I guess you are going to have to just go to Sebastian...stop by his room and try to rebuild your friendship...use Nick and Jeff being all over each other as an excuse...Text me with how it goes, Britts here. Bye.

Blaine looked at himself once more in the mirror. His hair was perfect and he was dressed in some dark blue jeans, red button down with black shoes and a black cardigan. It was Saturday and Blaine was struggling all day with what to wear.

He smile at his reflection when he heard the two lover boys walk into the room. He left the bathroom smiling at them, they were both looking at him wide eyed.

"Is something going on tonight that we weren't invited to?" Jeff asked looking over at Nick and then back to Blaine.

"Jeff stare longer" Nick said making the blonde boy blush and walk to him bed sitting down with his head in his hands.

"No..." Blaine started looking at the two boys who were both still smiling, "I am actually giving you guys the night to yourselves...I wanted to do somethings and then if that doesn't work I told my mother I may be home for the weekend"

"What are you doing?" Nick asked looking at Blaine with a curious look on his face. Blaine just smirked and left the room with a small wave of his hand.

"I don't trust him..." Nick said moving over to look through Blaine's notebooks.

"Nicky...If he isn't here all night we have plenty of time to snoop but for now..." Jeff started moving over to his boyfriend and kissing him pushing him onto his bed .


	18. Putting the Plan into action pt2

**Another update some Seblaine action coming up;)**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked the hallways checking to make sure the number was correct before turning down the hall where Sebastian's room was.<p>

Sebastian was sitting on his bed like he had been doing for the past 5 weeks. He was willing himself to not think about Blaine. He had been punishing himself ever since Nick caught him singing his little depressed song.

Sebastian couldn't help but curse himself for even thinking that Blaine would even be slightly interested in him, maybe Blaine liked boys with obvious gay faces, all he knew was that Blaine wasn't interested in him and he would end up being alone forever.

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself' he thought sitting with his back against the wall. Sebastian was always so cocky and quick witted, he was amazed that someone so innocent like Blaine could come along and turn him into this guy who was an absolute loser, he actually hated himself. He hadn't even been to Scandals since he went with Blaine and Kurt.

He closed his eyes trying not to think about how hot Blaine looked that night when he heard a knock on his door.

"Go away!" he called out, It was a Saturday and he didn't have to open his door if he didn't want, but the door knocked again and he groaned getting up.

"Blaine..." he said as he saw Blaine's smiling face looking back at him, "what are you..."

"Look we haven't talked for about five weeks now and Nick and Jeff have stayed back this weekend and they are...doing things..." Blaine said cringing a little, "and I wanted to see how you were?"

"Why?"

"Because I thought we were becoming friends and then you got all wierd..." Blaine finished off looking into Sebastian's gorgeous blue green eyes and licking his lips, "can I come in?"

Blaine had to admit that he had never wanted to rip someone's clothes off as much as he wanted Sebastian right then. His hair was out and flat but still fluffy and soft against his head, he was wearing black sweat pants and a grey long sleeve sweatshirt that was about 1 size to big for him, and he looked amazingly hot.

"um...y-yeah" Sebastian stuttered out biting his lip slightly noticing Blaine licking his lips and looking him up and down. He moved to let Blaine and to have him give him a large smile in return.

Sebastian closed the door closing his eyes and shaking his head before turning around, he wanted to make sure this wasn't just one of his messed up dreams, but when he turned around he saw Blaine looking at some of the posters he had on his wall, this gave Sebastian a great time to check him out from behind, inwardly moaning at the perfection that was Blaine.

"Cool room, you defiantly made it your own," Blaine turned around still smiling at Sebastian as he moved to take a seat on his bed.

"Yeah...well I room by myself so I thought I should make it as homey as poss..." but he was cut off by Blaine's phone beeping.

"Sorry..." Blaine said sitting on his desk chair pulling out his phone.

**Santana Lopez:** Need help?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah I'm in his room...what do I do?

"Sorry...It's my friend Santana from Mckinnley she wanted some romantic tips for her new girlfriend Brittany" Blaine said looking over at Sebastian was still sitting against the wall, but he had a book up.

"Yeah that's fine...why did you come to my dorm anyway?"

**Santana Lopez: **sit next to him, tell him you miss talking to him and that you really want to try being friends. If that doesn't work suggest a horror movie, always works.

"Well I haven't spoken to you in a while and thought seeing as we are both here this weekend that maybe we could talk..." Blaine stood moving to sit on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

"Really..." Sebastian smirked scoffing a little shaking his head in disbelief, "Why now you could have done this weeks ago when Nick and Jeff first got together but you stayed in the commons"

"Well I had a bad sleep that night and I thought seeing as Kurt and I have broken up..."

"You want to have sex with me..."

"No actually I thought we could try being friends..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He remembered what he had heard on the open day. He had, had many dreams about Blaine and Kurt skipping hand in hand down the hall, Kurt laughing at Sebastian, 'Guess you will die alone' and before Blaine can speak in the dream he wakes up.

"I heard you two got back together anyway" Blaine looked at Sebastian and laughed.

"We aren't back together...we are trying to get our friendship back"

"That's how it starts and before you know it your back on your hands and knees begging him to take you back"

"Even if i was desperate...which I'm not" he said looking over at Sebastian moving slighty closer to him on his bed, "I can't be with someone who can't trust me...plus there was a lack of passion in our relationship"

"You can't have everything" Sebastian said looking up noticing that Blaine was really close to him now.

"Why?" Blaine said looking straight into Sebastian's eyes, "If you find the right person you should be able to have love and passion"

Sebastian turned away breathing in heavily making Blaine smirk slightly, even though his heart was beating out of his chest and he had butterflies in his stomach, "B-Blaine..."

"Yes..."

"Let's watch a movie..."


	19. Plan Gone Wrong

**WARNING! dry humping and swearing and some sadness**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian both moved closer to each other during the movie. They were watching The Strangers and Blaine was terrified. Sebastian had a giant smile on his face the whole time while Blaine sat cringing.<br>At one point Blaine basically jumped onto Sebastian making him laugh.

"If you don't like horror movies why did you suggest one..." he said looking down to the boy who had his head buried in his chest. Blaine moved away from him and looked up.

"I didn't think you would choose one this fucking scary"

"Blaine...that is not dapper language" Sebastian said smirking thinking about how he could get Blaine to swear again.

"Oh..." Blaine said laughing realising that Sebastian must be the kind of guy that like dirty talk, "well I'm fucking sorry"

and Blaine smirked as Sebastian's breathing hitched a little, "Seb...what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." and the tone of Blaine's voice shot straight to his dick and he moved backed hitting the head of his bed, "Let's just get back to the movie?"

Blaine smirked, but when the movie started again Sebastian smirked as Blaine started jumping again. Blaine then jumped into Sebastian's arm, "can we stop it please I really can't take it"

"what do you want to watch?" Sebastian asked moving Blaine off him to look into his eyes.

They stayed staring at each other and Sebastian looked down at Blaine who was licking his lips again. Blaine moved in a little closer just to have Sebastian stop him, "Blaine don't do something you will regret..."

"How do you know I don't want to do this?" he asked pushing Sebastian's hands from his chest and holding them down by his side and moving to rest his forehead on the other boys.

"B-Blaine..." and he couldn't finish because the curly haired boy just softly rested his lips on Sebastian's so softly he barely felt it, but he still whimpered as Blaine pulled away.

They went back to looking at each other from afar, and Blaine noticed as the other boy reached up and touched his lips softly. Blaine took this as a good sign and moved in again kissing him a bit more forcefully this time. He remembered his first kiss with Kurt and no feeling then or even since was as strong as the feeling he got from kissing Sebastian right now.

Sebastian loved the way Blaine's lips felt on his and he loved the taste of him even more. He swiped his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine let Sebastian probe his tongue into his mouth and moaned at the sensation.

Blaine moved one hand up to rest in Sebastian's hair, that was just as soft as it looked and he tangled his hands in his hair massaging his head. Blaine then pulled back for air and Sebastian took that as an opportunity to taste him further, nipping and sucking his neck, while Blaine tugged his hair breathing in heavily.

Sebastian moved back to Blaine's lips resting one hand on his thigh and one hand up the back of his shirt, while the kiss got more vicious. The hand moving up and down the dark haired boys back moved to the front pinching his nipple softly making Blaine gasp and push away opening his eyes.

"I'm...sorry" Sebastian said removing his hands.

"Don't be..." and they were kissing again, Blaine lying himself down pulling Sebastian onto him, which lead to friction Blaine had never felt before, as he realised not only he was painfully hard but so was Sebastian, and to Blaine this was the hottest thing he had ever felt. He needed more.

He moved his hand down between them palming Sebastian's hard cock, making Sebastian moan out in shock and pleasure. He pulled Blaine's hand away and pinned them above his head.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Blaine..." and he started grinding himself against Blaine making him moan and close his eyes.

"Fuck...Seb..." and this made Sebastian grind down on him harder.

"You are so hot..." and Sebastian was turning to jelly for the first time in months. The feelings he got as he kissed Blaine and ground up on him made everything flutter, "Say it again"

"Fuck..." and he felt the tense feel in his stomach, burning and intense, "Fuck Seb...so...so close"

"Same baby..." Blaine pushed the name aside worried that if he thought to much about Sebastian would stop and kick him out.

"Fuck...coming..." Blaine yelled out thrusting up into Sebastion.

"I...I...I lo-love...urghh"

"What?" Blaine pushed him off looking at him, "You love?"

"Coming..." Sebastian stood up suddenly smirking, walking over to the bathroom, "Blaine you should go..."

"Seb..."

"Leave Blaine..."

"But what was this..." Blaine gestured down to himself and then to Sebastian standing at the doorway to the bathroom.

"This..." Sebastian gestured, "was a one off...mistake..."

"But..."

"LEAVE!" and Blaine did picking up his bag and running out the door slamming it shut running out to his car letting the tears fall, while Sebastian locked himself in the bathroom peeling off his clothes and looking in the mirror, "Fuck"

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian is a tool he makes me angry <strong>


	20. Hit Rock Bottom

**Too long so time for an update:)**

**I hope that it isn't to bad...sadly it's getting into the angst and bad part of the story**

* * *

><p>Blaine slept that night in his car, though he wouldn't call what he did sleeping.<br>His night was full of Sebastian, every time he closed his eyes he saw the brunette, felt his hair and could still feel his pressure of him on his body and the tingle on his lips.

He couldn't believe he let things get that far, he was so stupid for even believing that Sebastian actually liked him. Maybe he actually liked Nick. Maybe, maybe he liked Jeff. But Blaine knew right now that there was no way he would be able to look at Sebastian without his heart beating through his neck and the butterflies in his stomach making him feel sick.

* * *

><p><p>

Sebastian sat on the floor of the bathroom, slamming his back against the wall. Feeling like he had finally hit rock bottom.

Nick was right, Sebastian wanted Blaine more than a hot one night fuck, he wanted to love the curly haired boy. He wanted to serenade him and take him out to romantic places for dinner and pay. Walk with him hand in hand down the halls of Dalton and run to meet him after each one of his classes, But he had just fucked it up.

Sebastian Smythe was in love with Blaine Anderson and he didn't know what to do he had never felt like this for anyone.  
>he stood up and looked at his face in the mirror again realising that if he didn't suck up all pride now he would never be able to look at Blaine again without the rush of guilt coming back over him.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Nick and Jeff were laying together on Nicks bed in the afterglow of their first time, both boys forgetting about all the drama of the past 5 weeks, that was until someone knocked on the door.

"Why now?" Jeff said pulling away from his lover to find two pairs of sweat pants for both of them.

"Thanks..." Nick said taking the pants and moving to open the door as Jeff went to sit with a book on his own bed, Nick noticing the pillow he was sitting on and smiled softly, opening the door, "Seb...why are you..."

"Nick can we talk please..." the brunette asked. Nick couldn't help but notice his sullen expression and nodded letting him into their room, "Hi Jeff"

"Hi..." the blonde said looking over at his boyfriend and then back to Sebastian who was sitting on his desk chair, "I might go for a walk outside"

"Ok baby..." and Jeff moved slowly off his seat cringing only slightly looking over at Sebastian who didn't even bother looking anywhere but the ground which worried both boys. Jeff gave Nick and quick kiss and walked out, leaving Nick to sit on his bed looking a Sebastian not quite knowing what to say.

"Seb...if you want to talk..." and he looked up, "talk"

"This is hard for me Nick..." and Nick nodded waiting for Sebastian. It took a while, to Nick it felt like hours had passed before the brunette turned around and Nick noticed his eye were blood shot and full with water, "I fucked up...big time..."

"What happened?" Nick asked moving onto the second desk chair and closer to Sebastian rubbing his back. Sebastian instantly calmed down and breath in again, Nick knew that he didn't want to break down.

"B-Blaine..." and that was all he needed, his head slammed ontot he table and just started to sob, Nick kept rubbing his back but pulled out his phone to text Jeff.

**Nick Duval:** Is Blaine still here?

**Jeff Sterling:** His car is but I just got outside so I'll let you know...Seb?

**Nick Duval:** He is...not good

"Seb...what happened?"

"H-he...kissed me..." he kept his head down the whole time and Nick kept rubbing his back even though he was more then a little shocked.

"He...he kissed you..."

"Don't sound so shocked..." Sebastian looked out to the side to see Nick with his mouth wide, "he was forceful, everything we did was brought on by him..."

"Seb...I don't not believe you..." Nick shock his head, "I just can't believe Blaine would be so forceful"

"He came in and we talked, then watched a horror movie and throughout the movie he moved closer to me...I can still feel his lips from the first kiss" Nick noticed as he sat up and touched his lips like the first time they kissed.

"So what went wrong?"

"I almost said..." he sighed slamming his head back down onto the table, "I said that I love...and then said coming"

"Oh Seb..."

"He was just shocked and I didn't think saying I love you after a little dry humping ses was right...so I then told him to leave"

"Sebastian..."

"Still not the worst part..." Sebastian looked back up to Nick and took a deep breath in when Nick's phone beeped.

**Jeff Sterling: **Blaine is here and he is not in good shape...he is asleep in his car

"What did you do to Blaine?" Nick said putting his phone down rising from his chair.

"I told him it was a mistake..."

"Sebastian!" Nick picked up his t-shirt, he had a look of rage in his eye that Sebastian had never seen before, "You are a fuck head...you know that!"

"I..."

"Don't..." Nick put up his hand, "You are in love with Blaine and Blaine just happens to like you...well he did or he wouldn't have done that with you...I don't care if he started it you took advantage of him and you will be lucky if he ever talks to you again!"

And Nick was gone running out to the parking lot to find Jeff and Blaine, leaving Sebastian stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>enjoy:)<strong>


	21. Blaine's break

**I know I have taken ages to upload so I'm giving you guys a couple of posts tonight!**

Review?

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff took the poor broken boy quietly through the dorms of Dalton. The boys were basically dragging Blaine through the door of their room and into his bed covering him with his blanket and leaving him to sleep.<p>

A week had passed and the only time Blaine got up was to go to the bathroom, he would shower and go straight back to bed, he had hardly eaten and both Nick and Jeff were concerned about the health of their friend.

"Blaine...you have to get up you have missed enough class..." Jeff said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Jeff's right...you also need to eat something" Nick said patting the lump that was Blaine, but it just made the short boy hide into his pillow and blanket.

Nick and Jeff just looked at each other and left Blaine in his peace.

* * *

><p>Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine in over a week, and he was starting to worry, but no one even gave him a second glance in the hallway and to make matters worse Nick and Jeff had been dodging him since they kicked him out of their room that night.<p>

He only had one other option, Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sick of lying in bed, he knew that Nick and Jeff were gone so he decided to get up and shower. He turned on the water and had a nice hot scalding shower. But no matter how hot the water and how much he scrubbed he couldn't get Sebastian off his mind.<p>

He turned on his phone for the first time since he got back to his dorm to notice 10 unread messages and 20 missed calls.

**Santana Lopez:** Hey Blaine I hope everything went ok

**Santana Lopez: **Ok I guess things didn't go so well I know you will get back to me so I really hope your ok

**Kurt Hummel: **I was thinking there is something I need to tell you something if you could meet me for lunch

**Kurt Hummel: **Ok then...lunch tomorrow? You don't usually ignore me

**Kurt Hummel: **Sorry I guess we aren't ok I didn't want to do this over text...but I'm seeing someone

**Kurt Hummel: **See you at Regionals...I guess

**Nick Duval: **You are missing Lamb night down here...come on Blaine you love Lamb

**David Thompson:** I know that things are off with you and some people but you really need to come to rehearsal on Saturday, it's for regionals

**Sebastian Smythe: **Blaine please talk to me...I miss you

And that was enough to make Blaine yell and throw his phone at the wall making the screen shatter. He just didn't know what to do. Kurt had moved on with someone and thought that he was just being ignored, the Warblers were moving on and Blaine didn't go the their rehearsal he would be surely kicked off the team, And as for Sebastian, that just made the small boys blood boil and in that moment he had decided to leave the dorm and move on with his life.


	22. The confrontation

**So this chapter holds Sebastian trying to reach out to Kurt** **and Nick being a complete jerk!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian went to the Lima Bean after his last class and sat waiting for Kurt to come in. Sebastian knew that Kurt had come into the Lima Bean every day since meeting Blaine and it was the only place he would be able to catch him without his friends around.<p>

It turned 4 and he was starting to think that maybe Kurt had found another place to get coffee, until he saw Kurt walk through the door hand in hand with a young blond boy laughing. Kurt took a seat while the other boy went to get the drinks he presumed, so he walked over to Kurts table.

"Mind if I sit..."

"Sebastian...can't say it's nice to see you...but..." Kurt looked to the boy in line waiting to get the coffees, "You can talk until he comes back"

"Ok..." Sebastian said sitting on the chair across from Kurt, "New boyfriend"

"Yeah..." Kurt smiled looking back towards the blond guy who was about to be serves

"Ok...um I did something"

"To Blaine..." Kurt said "I talked to Nick after he ignored a couple of my texts..."

"Ok...I don't know what to do..." and he looked down at his hands "I think...no...I know that I am in love with him"

"You love him..." Kurt said nodding his head

"Kurt...what do I..."

"Sebastian I don't know what you really want me to do about it..."

"I thought maybe..."

"What...that I would help you win the heart of my ex boyfriend..." Kurt said looking at the boy who was walking back, "I think you should go...after what you did to Blaine...I'd be amazed if he or anyone else will talk to you...see you at regional's...If the warblers keep you..."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time..." Sebastian stood up pulling out the chair for the blond boy, "bye"

"Bye..." he gave Kurt his coffee, "who was that?"

"Sebastian Smythe"

"The guy Blaine likes?"

"Sam...I told you Blaine got screwed over by him, no way Blaine will ever think about going back there..." Kurt took Sam's hand, "He just wanted a way to get back in Blaine's pants"

Sam looked over at the boy who had his head resting on his arms, "he doesn't look like someone who would just want to get laid"

"Sam you don't know this guy...he is nothing but trouble..." Kurt said giving Sam a stern look, "he may say that he is in love with Blaine, but I know he is lying"

"Kurt what if he is in love with him...you might have ruined the chance for two people to be as happy as we are, "

"Sam please..." and Kurt laughed taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam looked back at Sebastian, who was now getting up from his position and walking with his head down. He thought to himself why Kurt would be so cruel, he was supposed to be over Blaine, yet he was stopping Sebastian from him.

"Kurt I have to go..." and he was running out the door after Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff were shocked when they got to the dorm to find Blaine gone and his phone sitting on Jeff's bed with a shattered screen.<p>

"He is gone..."

"No he isn't" and Blaine was standing at the door with a smile on his face, "so I'm almost out of the warblers and Kurt has moved on...yet he went off at me when i told him that I was falling for a guy who was a worthless waste of my time and I think that I am actually in love with him...no matter how hard i try to forget I can still taste him and feel him and I hate myself every second for that fact"

"Blaine...you will get over it..."

"Nick just don't start...love is not just something you can get over..." Blaine looked down at his feet and then back to Nick, "what if Jeff had done that to you...would you have gotten over it or try to work at it because you knew that he loved you"

"it's not the same Jeff loved me..."

"SEBASTIAN LOVES ME!"

"you don't..."

"Nick stop..." Jeff cut in, only to be cut off by Nick again.

"Jeff how stupid are you both Sebastian got what he wanted and now Blaine is hurt!" Nick said look from his boyfriend to Blaine, "He doesn't love you"

"I thought you were a good person Nick..." Jeff started looking at hos partner shaking his head "but the way you are treating Blaine right now shows me that you are a selfish prick"

"Jeff just leave it..." and Blaine left the dorm slamming the door behind him. Nick opened his mouth to speak but Jeff stopped him.

"Don't even bother Nick, Blaine was out of bed, he doesn't hate Sebastian which is a miracle and I know that you are mad at him, but have you ever known Sebastian to be out and proud with his feelings..." Nick shock his head, "I didn't think so...you were there and became friends with him, he trusted you...you're the only one who knows the truth and you are ruining the chance for two amazing people to fall in love and be happy and after everything that both of the boys have been through they need happiness, i thought you would care about that...guess I was wrong"

And Jeff was walking out the door of the dorm leaving Nick feeling like complete and utter crap.

* * *

><p>More to come! I love drama<p> 


	23. Niff Break Down

**Nick loosing everything**

* * *

><p>Nick didn't know what to do. Neither Jeff or Blaine were talking to him, usually he would go to Sebastian for help, but he couldn't even bear to look at him, when every time he even glimpsed the back of his head he wanted to push him against the wall and beat his head in.<p>

Nick was stuck.

* * *

><p>"Jeff babe please just talk to me"<p>

"Nick...don't call me babe..." Jeff gave him a stern look and had venom in his voice, "You lost the right to call me babe when you screwed over Blaine"

"so what...Jeff" Nick looked at him and if looks could kill he was sure he would be dead, "are we done?"

"I thought you were different...but i guess i was wrong..." Jeff turned and left the room, Nick's question hanging in the air.

"Jeff?" he ran out making the blonde turn around. He noticed the shine of a tear in his eyes and he wished he hadn't gone out to catch him.

"Nick..." he breathed in and a couple of people had stopped and were watching the couple, "I cant answer your question..."

"Jeff...what is this then?"

"I don't know what I want this to be anymore..." Jeff turned and saw the crowd start to grow. He noticed Blaine in the mix, his puppy dog eyes still looking broken. Then he noticed Sebastian just a few people behind Blaine, he was staring at the back of Blaine's head with a lifeless look. Seeing the boys made him realise, "Nick if you can ruin the chance for two people to be in love even though they have made mistakes with each other, how do i know you wont be doing that to us as well?"

Nick looked up and hesitated for a moment which was all to clear to Jeff as he turned and left. Rubbing Blaine' s back and then stopping to look and whisper something in Sebastian's ear before they both looked back at Nick and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Sebastian saw the group of people standing around. If they were in any other school he would think that a fight was going on, but no one was chanting.<p>

He walked into the group to see Nick and Jeff yet again arguing. It had become a common occurrence that he didn't understand, but people were still interested.

Blaine stood a few rows ahead on the taller boy, staring at nothingness. Both boys just wanted too get to their dorm and go to sleep, but Nick and Jeff just had to make a scene.

After a couple of seconds standing in the group Jeff walked through, rubbing Blaine's back and then moving to Sebastian. He stopped and looked the boy in the eye, "I want to help you, Nick is selfish but I'm not...but you have to let me move in?"

And Sebastian nodded looking at Nick who looked broken and then back to Jeff who was walking away.

* * *

><p>Nick breathed in and looked at the crowed of people. He wanted to yell or scream at them all, ask them what they are looking at, but instead he just walked into his dorm and slammed the door locking it. Not even thinking about Blaine.<p>

The crowed all moved away off to their dorms whispering quietly to each other leaving only Blaine and Sebastian.

Blaine walked over and tried to open the door, he looked through the backpack he had but he had left the key on his bed that morning.

"Nick!" he yelled slamming on the door, "Let me in!"

But nothing, he slammed his back against the door and slid down to the ground, Looking up to see Sebastian who was starting to walk away.

"So you aren't going to help then?"

"No I wasn't...but I can" he said smirking slightly who was looking down at Blaine who had cracked a small smile, "I'll just go and get Jeff to bring his key for you if you like?"

"Yeah thanks, not only is my key in there but so is my god damn phone!" he yelled slamming the door again.

"Ok all done..." he said and started walking off toward he dorm again.

"Thanks Seb..."

"It's fine..." and he looked at Blaine and gave a genuine smile before walking away.

Blaine couldn't help but stare at his firm behind as he was walking away, the gentle sway of his hip as he moved. The way his hand moved to swipe the hair from his brow, he looked away and closed his eyes still seeing the beautiful smile of Sebastian Smythe.

"Blainey boy...earth to Blaine..." he heard someone say and then he heard the key being put into the door and the door opening and before he knew it he was flat on his back looking up to see Jeff's face smiling at him.

"so..."

"I'm getting my stuff and I am going to my new dorm," Jeff said moving to pack up some of his stuff.

"You don't have to go..." Blaine started.

"No Blaine we aren't going to work this out...he is to selfish..." Jeff said moving to the door saying a quick bye to Blaine as he left.

Blaine put on his headphones and closed his eyes listening to the playlist he made for the way he felt about Sebastian, not noticing or caring that Nick was in the bathroom sobbing softly about the loss of Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't have to much to say note wise! I'm still writing away at this story and finally got some more inspiration so I should have more up soon<br>**


	24. Sebastian finished?

**Ok very sorry about the lack of updates...I have been having a little bit of a rough time, but I want to get some more of this story out so I hope you will all enjoy:) Its getting to the thick of things now:)**

* * *

><p>Jeff had been rooming with Sebastian for over a week now and he was starting to notice little things he did that just really pissed him off and reminded him of Nick and Blaine put together and he was going insane.<p>

He also always left his laptop on and didn't know how to check the emails.

"Seb I swear if that goes off one more time I will throw it against the wall" Jeff said motioning to the laptop.

"Sorry..." he got up and looked at it. "hey Jeff who is Sam Evens?"

"How am I supposed to know, you should look at facebook"

And he did, "He is from McKinnley, and he is Kurt's new boyfriend...Just fucking great"

"What does he want Sebastian" Jeff said slightly annoyed.

"A lot of messages about the fact he wants to help me with Blaine because he knows true love when he sees it and the look in my eye that day in the coffee shop, even though Kurt didn't care..." Jeff huffed, "and to cut a long story short he wants to help me get Blaine"

"well message him...I'm going to sleep"

Sebastian sat at his laptop reading through messages that Sam had sent him and he decided that he was willing to try anything to get the chance to let Blaine know how much he loved him.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Hi Sam sorry it has taken so long to get back to know. I have been trying to help a friend through a breakup and haven't had the chance to check my messages. I wanted to know if Kurt knows about you doing this?

He sat back down on his bed leaving his laptop on. He didn't expect an answer so soon, but when he heard his laptop beep and Jeff growl angrily making him jump out of the covers and grab his laptop mumbling a soft sorry to the sleeping blond boy.

**Sam Evens: **Well, well, Sebastian Smythe. No Kurt does not know that I am doing this, Something has changed with him ever since Blaine left, he doesn't seem to believe in love like he used to, which sucks because I know that he wont help me with bringing your love story to life or the fact that I don't think he will ever say 'I love you'

**Sebastian Smythe:** That's nice but why do you feel the need to help me?

**Sam Evans:** I looked you up. I know all about you, I asked around and no one seems to believe that you could ever fall in love with someone.

**Sebastian Smythe: **That is really nice. But I may be in love but the problem is, is that I doubt I will ever be able to say it. I have been thinking about it for a while, and seeing my friends just break up like they did, kinda shows me that love...may be the worst thing I could ever be apart of.

**Sam Evans:** Really? So you are just going to give up on Blaine...on love because a couple of your friends broke up?

**Sebastian Smythe: **You say that you know me just because a couple of people told you about me or because you looked me up. But you do not know what I did to Blaine, what I have done too many men before. Sam I'm not worth your time and I'm not worth Blaine's and I guess talking to Kurt the other day and what you just told me about him shows me that even the smallest amount of my influence ruins everything...I'm sorry Sam but thanks for your help...but I'm done with love and with Blaine.

And He turned his laptop off and shoved it under his bed closing his eyes with a small sigh. Sebastian knew that if he kept pursuing Blaine he would do nothing but break his heart.

"Jeff?"

"mmmm?" he groaned out turning to look at Sebastian .

"After regionals I'm leaving the warblers" and Jeff sat upright looking wide eyed at Sebastian.

"What?"

* * *

><p>ohhno This one was short but the next one will be longer!<p> 


	25. Regionals Easter Break For Me

**I didn't want to upload this until I had some more written but I have a couple of ideas for where this is going and I have an idea for another story!**

only the idea is mine:)

* * *

><p>The warblers were standing at the entry way of Mckinnley high where the regional's that year was being held. Blaine looked at the familiar surrounding sighing.<p>

They walked through halls to the auditorium, looking down at the ground as they walked. Nick was at the head of the group with David holding onto his arm making sure the younger boy wouldn't run out and back onto the bus. Sebastian and Jeff walked by each other, Jeff looking up at Sebastian who was staring lifelessly to the ground as he walked slowly, knowing this would be the last time performing with the group. While Blaine was walking at the back of the group looking at all the people passing him, he held his hands close to his body biting his lip nervously.

As they got to the room they all walked in and took their seats, they had drawn the last spot of the day so they all had a chance to sit and watch the groups around them perform.

"Welcome to regionals!" The announcer on the stage says with a giant smile on his face making the boys in blazers roll their eyes, "The first group to perform is the unitards"

Sebastian laughed and sat back to watch the group all in red start to dance around the stage. Their lead singer was amazingly perfect, while their dance moves were simple. The group knew that the only team they had to worry about was the New Directions.

"Next we have the New Directions"

The Mckinnley group walked out onto the stage wearing black pants and colourful shirts, each member wearing a different colour.

Kurt walked to the front of the stage wearing a bright red shirt and the music started, all the men looked at each other knowing the song right away.

Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
>And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear<br>Take the wheel and steer

_It's driven me before and seems to have a vague_  
><em>Haunting mass appeal<em>  
><em>But lately I'm beginning to find that I<em>  
><em>Should be the one behind the wheel<em>

Sebastian looked as the group joined in behind Kurt doing some very weird side step thing.

_Whatever tomorrow brings_  
><em>I'll be there with open arms and open eyes yea<em>  
><em>Whatever tomorrow brings<em>  
><em>I'll be there I'll be there<em>

Sebastian watched as the blonde boy he saw at the Lima Bean walk up and start to sing the next couple of verses, he sighed inwardly and tossed his head back.

_So, if I decide to waiver my chance_  
><em>To be one of the hive<em>  
><em>Will I choose water over wine<em>  
><em>And hold my own and drive?<em>  
><em>Aah ah ooo<em>

_It's driven me before and it seems to be the way_  
><em>That everyone else gets around<em>  
><em>But lately I'm beginning to find that when<em>  
><em>I drive myself my light is found<em>

Jeff looks toward Nick and Blaine who were sitting together , he noticed Blaine glancing at Sebastian with a determined look in his eyes. He then looked back at Nick who was looking around slightly, he turned back to face the stage and sighed

_Whatever tomorrow brings_  
><em>I'll be there with open arms and open eyes yea<em>  
><em>Whatever tomorrow brings<em>  
><em>I'll be there I'll be there<em>

_Would you choose water over wine?_  
><em>Hold the wheel and drive<em>

Blaine knew what he had to do, it was just getting the rest of the guys to do it that worried him, he needed Sebastian to know his feelings, because it was eating him up inside every day. He also felt guilty for Nick and Jeff's breakup that he needed to get them back together.

_Whatever tomorrow brings_  
><em>I'll be there with open arms and open eyes yea<em>  
><em>Whatever tomorrow brings<em>  
><em>I'll be there I'll be there<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine had talked to the council of the Warblers about his song change which they had agreed to without any hesitation, so now he stands alone on the stage looking out to the crowd, this is the first time the Warblers had really used music, but Blaine had Trent, David, Thad and a couple other guys helping him with a bit of back up.<br>The piano starts as does Blaine's singing.

_Can we work this out_  
><em>I don't want to close the door<em>  
><em>Before the sun goes down<em>  
><em>We can't let this go to far<em>  
><em>I'll do anything<em>  
><em>To meet you anywhere you are<em>  
><em>Cause it doesn't matter anymore<em>  
><em>Who was right or wrong<em>  
><em>If we could only find the words we lost<em>  
><em>Before what we have is gone<em>

Blaine looks toward the side of the stage where he sees Jeff, Sebastian and Nick watching him intently. He looks back out to the audience and moves into the chorus.

_Say it now, I hope we find a way_  
><em>To say it now, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>To say it now, everything we're keeping inside<em>  
><em>Don't wait just let your heart speak<em>  
><em>Don't waste another heart beat<em>  
><em>Cause we'll never know<em>  
><em>Until we let it out, let it out<em>  
><em>Say it say it now<em>  
><em>Say it say it now<em>

Blaine looks back and locks eyes with Sebastian's not once shying away.

_My heart is wearing thin_  
><em>I don't want to fight a war<em>  
><em>That no ones going to win<em>  
><em>All this time we've grown apart<em>  
><em>Looking for an end<em>  
><em>If I'm the one that's holding on<em>  
><em>Holding back<em>  
><em>Here's how we begin<em>

_Say it now, I hope we find a way_  
><em>To say it now, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>To say it now, everything we're keeping inside<em>  
><em>Don't wait just let your heart speak<em>  
><em>Don't waste another heart beat<em>  
><em>Cause we'll never know<em>  
><em>Until we let it out, let it out<em>  
><em>Say it say it now<em>  
><em>Say it say it now<em>

_I hope we leave it all behind_  
><em>No more getting lost between the lines<em>

Blaine looks back at Nick and Jeff knowing he had a slight frown on his face, but he needed the message to come across strong.

_Can we work this out_  
><em>I don't want to close the door<em>  
><em>Before the sun goes down<em>

_Say it now, I hope we find a way_  
><em>To say it now, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>To say it now, everything we're keeping inside<em>  
><em>Don't wait just let your heart speak<em>  
><em>Don't waste another heart beat<em>  
><em>Cause we'll never know<em>  
><em>Until we let it out, let it out<em>  
><em>Say it say it now<em>  
><em>Say it say it now<em>

Blaine walks to the front of the stage looking out at the audience as the stage behind him fills with the rest of the Warblers as he finishes.

_Cause we'll never know_  
><em>Until we let it out, let it out<em>  
><em>Say it say it now<em>

Blaine walks back to his spot in the group to see all boys smiling at him. He stands next to Jeff who pats his back and whispers, "thank you" in his ear before they start with their last song, the deep beats fill the room and Jeff starts singing.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_  
><em>When you fall, everyone stands<em>  
><em>Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking<em>  
><em>With the life held in your<em>

Nick moves next to Jeff singing his small part, the smile never leaving his face, his eyes locked on Jeff's.

_Hands are shaking cold_  
><em>These hands are meant to hold<em>

_Speak to me_  
><em>When all you got to keep is strong<em>  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>Move along<em>  
><em>Move along<em>

Blaine then moves out of the dancing boys to sing his part praying Sebastian sings his part and not Jeff, something that happened at rehearsal more then once.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_  
><em>Could be a night when your life ends<em>  
><em>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving<em>  
><em>All the pain held in your<em>

Blaine held his breath then he heard Sebastian's velvety voice, he couldn't help but smile as Sebastian took his hands.

_Hands are shaking cold_  
><em>Your hands are mine to hold<em>

_Speak to me_  
><em>When all you got to keep is strong<em>  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>Move along<em>

The boys each moved around the stage with the rest of the Warblers each singing lines and not one of them frowning.

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
><em>When everything is wrong, we move along<em>  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>When everything is wrong, we move along<em>  
><em>Along, along, along, along<em>

_When all you got to keep is strong_  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>When all you got to keep is strong<em>  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>When all you got to keep is strong<em>  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do (Know you do)<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>

_(Move along)_  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>Right back what is wrong<em>  
><em>We move along<em>  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>Right back what is wrong<em>  
><em>We move along<em>  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>Right back what is wrong<em>  
><em>We move along<em>  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>Right back what is wrong<em>  
><em>We move along<em>

At the end of the song all the boys were laughing and smiling, the bowed before running off the stage hugging each other. Blaine looked and saw Nick and Jeff talking and laughing with each other.

"Blaine?" He heard Sebastian say from behind him. He turned around to see the boy he was falling for still smiling, "I wanted to thank you..."

"For what?" Blaine said slightly confused.

"For making my last performance the best" he said smiling again before turning and walking out of the room leaving Blaine standing in the middle of all the chaos, but for Blaine everything was still.

"Blaine what's wrong?" he heard Trent say, he didn't even notice he was crying.

"His...he is..." he said shaking his head, not noticing David walking into the room with a frown on his face.

"Sebastian...just quit"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used: Drive by Incubus<strong>

**Say It Now by The Afters  
>Move Along by All American Rejects<strong>

**I haven't written anything else for this story yet but it is not over because stories need a happy ending right? **

**so keep watching this space:)  
><strong>


	26. Happily Ever After

So I know it has been like 3-4 years since I last updated. I came across this one and thought I would finish it. Even though it isn't the best ending, it is an ending none the less. I'm sure no one is interested in this anymore but, It needed to be done

One Month Later

Blaine sat with Sam at one of the tables at the Lima Bean. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Sebastian since the boy walked away from the competition, he wasn't even there to support them when they came in second place to the New Directions and ever since Sebastian had been a ghost. He only showed up to do classes and ate. He even kicked Jeff out which left him to move back in with Nick and Blaine. And even though he hated the thought of being back with Nick, it allowed them to sort out the problems, Nick even admitted he was wrong and tried to apologise to Sebastian and get him back on the Warblers only to have the male turn on his heel with a huff and walk back to his room.

Blaine was only sitting at the coffee shop now because he was sick of being ignored, and because he heard from Trent that Sebastian started coming there to get his coffee hit after mentioning in passing that he hadn't been sleeping and needed something to keep him buzzing through the day.

"Are you sure he even comes at this time?" Sam asked looking at his watch.

"Yes...Well I think he does...I don't even know anymore..." Blaine said shaking his head, "I know he doesn't want to see me..."

"You can't be sure he doesn't want to see you" Sam said placing a hand on top of Blaine's that was resting on the table, "I know this must be weird with me dating Kurt and Kurt hating Sebastian and not believing him when he said he loved you but..."

"What?"

"You didn't know that he came and spoke to Kurt after what happened?" Sam said and by the look on Blaine's face he knew he put his foot in his mouth.

"First I hear that he says my name in his sleep, then he sings a depressing song after hearing him talk to Kurt and then he dry humps me, tells me he loves cuming only to then go talk to Kurt about loving me..." And Just as Blaine was getting into his rant Sebastian walked through the door looking a lot more worn out than Blaine had ever seen him, "I need to talk to him"

"Blaine look at him...do you really think confronting him is the way to go?" And Blaine looked up at the boy who was rubbing a hand through his hair while sighing but, still Blaine needed to do this, it was the only time he had seen him for more than a couple of seconds and before Sam could say another word he was up and walking his way over to Sebastian.

"Blaine...why are you..."

"Why wont you say it to me?" Blaine said cutting Sebastian off as he stood in front of the male, "Everyone knows but the person who needs to know"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian says rubbing his eyes. Now that Blaine was up close to Sebastian he could see the bags under his blood shot eyes, his once charming smirk a frown and his hair though gelled was messy. The only thing that was neat was his uniform but, even still Blaine was angry.

"Don't act dumb Sebastian it doesn't suit you" Blaine says crossing his arms, "You have told everyone including my ex boyfriend so why the hell can't you just open up and tell me you love me!"

Sebastian looked around the empty cafe and when his eyes locked on Sam's he shook his head before looking back to meet Blaine's eyes, "Fine...Seeing as you already know and I'm already broken I guess it wont hurt...Blaine I love you, I love you so much that it hurts. I have never actually been in love before which is why after we hooked up I said I loved cuming...though that wasn't a complete lie"

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Blaine said, he could see fear in Sebastian's eyes and though he bit his lip to try and stop talking. The way Blaine slowly placed a hand on his shoulder encouraged him, "And why leave the Warblers?"

"Like I said...I've never felt this way before and it scared me. Nick told me about me saying your name in my sleep and I shrugged it off but, after we hooked up I felt even worse. I hated that I could so easily let my feelings slip and when you walked away and Nick came to me..." He shook his head and sighed, "Look Kurt was right, I hurt you and I never thought of you forgiving me because, lets face it, I'm me...A dirty slut who doesn't actually have feelings, so I left the Warblers because it was the only way I could get away from the judgmental stares and you"

"Seb..."

"Look...I don't...I don't like feeling like this, I hate that you made me into someone I never wanted to be" Sebastian said and even though Blaine could see anger and fear, the tears that were forming in his eyes broke his heart more than Kurt believing he could cheat and laughing at him as he was covered in slushie and he couldn't stop himself moving quickly, moulding their lips together. It was different from the first time they kissed. This was soft, sweet and he could sense hesitation in Sebastian. When Blaine finally pulled away Sebastian could only shake his head. He had forgotten they were out in public, forgotten Same was sitting there watching them and forgotten to get his coffee order, The only thing he could focus on was Blaine and the way his heart sped up just by seeing his soft smile, "I love you..."

"I..."

"Don't say it...Blaine don't say something that I know isn't true" Sebastian said taking a step away from Blaine, "I know you still love Kurt...I know loving me is something you can never really do..."

"Your right" Blaine said taking his time to cut off Sebastian, "I do still love Kurt, but he broke my heart and the only person who was there to help me, to same me from myself was you. You were there when I needed you, when everyone else turned their back on me...So you cannot believe me, you can just walk away and never see me again but, I will say it...I love you Sebastian Smythe"

Sebastian closed his eyes and when he opened them Blaine could see relief, a calm come over him and before either could speak Sebastian pulled him in for a long passionate kiss the world around them, the chatter, the cheers of Sam all turned into a blur of nothingness for the two of them and even though explaining this to everyone would be hard and trying to get Sebastian to break down his walls and Blaine had to work at being less clingy, the way their heartbeats moved into one gave them both hope that even though it may not be forever, they were happy to live in the now. Pulling away from the kiss the couple left hand in hand waving a goodbye to Sam with smiles.


End file.
